You will need thy friends aid
by Miss Eliza Lupin
Summary: Just a little oneshot from me. It's about Harry, his friends, the founders and destroying Voldemort. Can't say much more without spoiling. Please read and review!


**AN:** So I have a question for all of you? Could you explain to me what having a holiday means because I seem to have misunderstood the concept. In my book it means that you have the leisure to pursue those things you cannot do while school/college is in session but apparently this is wrong.

Nevertheless have I written this little piece since it would not leave me alone. In that context I know I should be updating my other fics and I'm working hard on that but there are constantly more urgent things that require my attention, which most certainly isn't helpful when you try to please your readers. Sorry for that. I am quite ashamed of myself and a little put out.

Now a little about this fic. It is a one-shot that in time may become a part of something bigger. In that context, the whole thing may not make much sense. But the evil plot bunny that wanted me to write this particular scene would not leave me alone. So if you have suggestions on what I could improve or suggestions for a surrounding story feel free to put them in your review or to pm me. I would love to hear your ideas.

It's not beta-ed so that might be rather visible.

Well enjoy reading and don't worry if not everything makes sense, at the moment it's not completely supposed too.

* * *

><p>The rage that was flowing of Harry and Ron was absolutely terrifying to watch. Their magic was swirling around them and no one seemed to be able to get through to them. Until Hermione decided that enough was enough. She accessed her own magical core and let her magic flow freely.<p>

Quickly she grabbed Ron and Harry's hands, softly chanting that it was alright and using her own magic to help them calm and reign in their wild magic.

Ron was the first to calm down and started aiding her in helping Harry gain control. After a while and a significant look between them that clearly spoke '_We must do this differently. You know what to do!'_. Ron moved back and let his magic create a shield surrounding Harry and Hermione, thus protecting the others in the room.

When it was in place a silent signal went out to Hermione and she immediately started her attack. Not using a wand or even defined spells, simply throwing raw magic. Harry immediately responded by shielding and returning fire. After duelling in such a manner for what seemed but a mere five minutes something changed in Harry.

He was still battling, but no longer with Hermione. He seemed to be fighting some sort of internal struggle.

Hermione ceased her fire and started encouraging Harry. Ron, recognising what was going on, shouted to the professors: "Shield us". Heedless of whether or not they did so, he let his own shield drop and rushed forward to help Hermione. The adults barely had the time to get the necessary shields up.

In the mean time, a great dense mist seemed to have absorbed the three teens inside the shield. None of the outsiders could see what was going on, but they could hear the voices, which did not assuage any of their worries.

Inside Harry there was a great struggle going between him and the spirit of Voldemort that lived inside his scar. By the use of his raw magic he was finally able to throw it out. The moment the black cloud was out and circling around, letting out horrifying screeches and wails, Harry regained control and opened his eyes.

Somehow he knew what to do, something told him what it was that they needed to do and he could see that Ron and Hermione knew it too.

But a fourth person was needed, they could not do it like this. At that moment Neville appeared there and they knew that now it was possible, they could trap and thus defeat this piece of Voldemort's soul.

None of them saw the spirits that were standing behind them, guiding them in their movements, their flow of magic and giving them the knowledge they needed. Slowly a ball of their magic started to form in the middle of them. The spirit flew too it, attracted like a moth to a flame. It dove inside the magic, the moment it was there the magic changed. Solidifying to create a crystal sphere that would forever hold the spirit trapped.

The moment this was done the mist inside the shield surrounding the four teens disappeared and the adults could finally see what was going on. This did not lessen any worries though, for none of the teens had come out of the trance they had slipped into while using the ancient ritual.

Now the spirits moved forward standing in front of them, finally they could see who they were, who had guided them. There in front of Harry stood a smirking Salazar Slytherin, in front of Neville stood Godric Gryffindor looking quite satisfied with himself. Lady Rowena Ravenclaw had aided Hermione during the ritual and was looking quite pleased as did Lady Helga Hufflepuff who had helped Ron.

All four teens bowed showing the spirits the respect that was their due. Then they spoke in unison; "Our children, we are very pleased with thee. You have shown all qualities we admire most. All of you would have done well in any one of our houses and would have brought us honour. You were brave, smart, cunning and loyal and for that we recommend thee. But we must warn thee, many hardships in thy path thee will find. Do not believe this is the end. The only way to win this war is if you work together. Do not heed the adults. You know that you are the only ones that can end this war and save thy beloved ones. Do not despair. Four friends will further aid thee."

With that they beckoned the twins, Ginny and Luna forward. Their magic had started to react the moment the founders spirits had started to speak. Now they joined the four that were already inside the shield.

As one the spirits once again spoke; "All of you are magically exceedingly powerful, as well as resourceful and intelligent. Use this, develop these traits, if you do not, you will find that all was for naught. Before we once more leave this earth there are several gifts we need to bestow on thee. For one you will all have a protected mind. No one will be able to penetrate your shield. Second you will have a mental link allowing you all to communicate as necessary. Though it is possible to block oneself from it for a time, neither will the others hear thy personal thoughts, merely those they are meant to hear. Furthermore, be warned that at seventeen you will still receive your inheritance and magical maturity. And for you, Lord Harold James Potter this is most important. Beware your power will double but thy body is not equipped to deal with it at this moment. For that we give this gift to thee: a healing of both thy mind, body and spirit. You will be washed clean of all traces of evil and you shall be innocent once more."

Beams of magic were shooting around slowly enveloping the eight teens. With that said the spirits made to leave but before they went Lady Ravenclaw turned to Luna.

"My dear miss Luna, please tell my daughter that all is well and forgiven and that it would bring me great joy if she were to join me."

With a last "Fare thee well!" the spirits were gone, but none of the teens seemed to wake up from their trance nor did their magic nor the magic surrounding them calm.

Out of seemingly nowhere a booming voice spoke; "Show thy face to the world and let them know you are my heir. Rid this world of injustice is what you will do and you shall succeed, though not without thy friends aid. Beware my young Lord Potter for you shall change thy world, whether for good or evil is thy choice."

The eight teens had not batted an eyelash, merely listened attentively. Those outside the shield were actually quaking in their shoes and nearly mad with worry for the teens. None more so than Arthur and Molly and Remus and Sirius.

Slowly the flowing magic started to calm, retreating back into their bodies. They were waking from their trances, looking at each other as though to question whether that had been real or not. But when they all started babbling in each other's mind and they ended up suffering from a major headache they had to conclude that it had been real.

Slowly they became aware of their audience and all looked rather embarrassed. Finally Harry seemed to have the courage to ask; "How much did you all see and hear of that?"

Before that question was answered though he was nearly being choked to death by Sirius and Remus, whereas Emmeline had embraced Neville and Luna, and Molly Weasley held all her children and Hermione in a fierce grip. All teens nearly choking.

Once this was over the lectures came, all adults talking through each other, none of the children actually understanding what was being said. The noise reached such a level that it became too much and one by one they fainted.

After ascertaining that each and every one of them would be alright they were put to bed and the adults went back downstairs to have a drink. All of them being in desperate need of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> well that was it. Please let me know what you think and to clear up some confusion as to who is there: The order is there, all the Weasleys and Neville and Luna.

I believe I covered it like that.

The order is your standard persons: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Emmeline Vance and Mad-Eye Moody.

Okay author rant is over, just please, please, please review!


End file.
